The MBRS program along with the MARC program is playing a key role in Tougaloo College's efforts to get more minority students into health careers and more specifically to pursue research careers. Tougaloo College is deeply committed to the mission of the MBRS program of producing students who will not only deliver health care but will also be in the forefront of research. While the MBRS and MARC programs play a key role in helping the college fulfill this mission, the Summer Science Program, Minority High School Research Apprentice program (MHSRAP), the Title III grant, the Fund for the Improvement of Post-Secondary Education grant, the ARCO foundation grant, the Phil Hardin foundation grant, and the Minority Institutions Science Improvement program are addressing the needs of the pre-freshmen and freshmen and sophomore students in preparing them to gain maximum benefit from the opportunities being made possible by the MBRS and MARC programs. It is our sincere hope that such a comprehensive approach to working with the students for four-plus years will further enhance our already excellent record. This MBRS grant will enable five faculty members to work with ten students in five independent research projects. Additionally, a majority of the MARC and MHSRAP students will also work in these five projects. Thus, this grant will make it possible for us to create a stimulating environment for both students and faculty and help us realize both the mission of the MBRS program and the college.